In structures, the floor system may deflect, or bend, as the building is constructed and when it is in use. It is preferable that the wall system is attached in a manner that may be attached to the floor and accommodate any deflection without damage, such as stressing the connection points, buckling or other damage.
Wall systems typically include sheathing, air and vapour barrier insulation and an exterior covering. Different materials from each of these layers has to be installed on the wall, typically made of studs. Floors, typically concrete or hollow structural sections (HSS), support the walls. Since there are often multiple floors, each with walls that need to be installed, wall systems that are easy and quick to assemble are desirable. The walls protect the interior of the space from the elements and allow other parts of the building construction to be done.
It is therefore desirable to provide a wall system that may be mounted to a structure that accommodates deflections in the floors and provides continuity of air/vapour barrier.